Ahsoka Gets the Hiccups!
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Requested by anonymous, semi-sequel to "Ahsoka Eats All the Cookies!". Ahsoka gets the hiccups during a picnic. Can her friends help her get rid of them? (Two-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Star Wars: the Clone Wars_ (or any other version of _Star Wars_ ). All rights go to their respective owners. Also, this was requested by an anonymous user, so credit goes to them for the main idea.**

* * *

Behind the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka and Barriss were sitting under a tree, enjoying their picnic of cookies, sandwiches, and cookie sandwiches together. Ahsoka was eating awfully fast, and Barriss was growing a bit concerned at her pace.

"Slow down, Ahsoka," Barriss warned. "You're going to get hiccups eating that fast."

"No I won't," Ahsoka murmured, her mouth full. Taking large gulps, Ahsoka swallowed all her food at once. "See? I'm fine. HIC!" Blushing, she held a hand to her mouth. "HIC!"

"Told you," Barriss muttered. Searching the picnic basket, she found a water canister. "Here, drink from this."

"HIC!" Ahsoka quickly gulped down the water.

"No, not so fast! Drink _slowly_."

"HIC!" Again, she tipped her head back, letting the cool water flow into her mouth and down her mouth. "HIC!" It didn't work.

"Hmm..." digging through the picnic basket, she pulled out a small citrus fruit, and cut a small slice. "Try biting into this."

"Mmph!" Ahsoka's big blue eyes bugged. "Ugh, it's so sour!"

"Did it work, though?"

"HIC!"

"Alright, then...perhaps we should go find Master Skywalker."

* * *

"Hiccups, huh?" Anakin asked them. The three of them were standing in the hangar, preparing for a mission.

"HIC!" Ahsoka nodded.

"Gee, I wonder why," he smirked, eyes on the chocolate smear on the corner of Ahsoka's mouth. Letting out another hiccup, she wiped it away.

"We've tried water and fruit but it's not working. We were hoping you knew how to fix it?"

"Well, for me, holding my breath usually does the trick."

"HIC! Well, worth a try I guess."

Sucking in so much breath, Ahsoka turned into a balloon and floated towards the ceiling (apparently, that was still an ability she carried over from the Cookie Incident.) By the time she reached the top, she exhaled very loudly, making the room shake as she flew wildly around before landing on her feet back in front of Anakin and Barriss.

"...Hey, maybe that-"

"HIC!"

"No, never mind."

"Everything alright, sir?" Rex walked up to the group. "Heard a lot of ruckus coming from this direction."

"For the most part, we're good. Just trying to figure out how to get rid of Ahsoka's..."

"HIC!"

"...Hiccups."

"You try holding your nose while looking down at the ground and spinning around?"

"Let's, HIC, see if that works."

At first, Ahsoka started in small circles, which as she got dizzier, got bigger. So big in fact, she was spinning out of control.

"Snips, look out!"

Too late. She had already knocked down all of the cruise fighters like dominoes. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"Whoops! Sorry! HIC!"

"Er, sorry, General Skywalker." Rex rubbed a hand behind his head, embarrassed. "That one's on me."

"Happened here, what has?" Master Yoda entered the hangar.

"We're trying to fix General Tano's hiccups. Any ideas, sir?" Rex asked.

"Hmm...old Jedi Trick, there is."

"Really? What, HIC, is it?"

"Backwards, say your name."

"My name? HIC! Why?"

"Need to know, you don't. Just say it."

"Um, alright. Onat...Akos...ah."

"There. Cured, your hiccups are."

Ahsoka stood there in silence, her body no longer disturbed by the contractions in her diaphragm.

"Hey! It worked! Thanks, Master Yoda!"

"Anytime, Padawan Tano."

Commander Cody came in and told the group it was time to go. Everyone else left for the ships (which, surprisingly undamaged, were being set upright), but Anakin stayed behind.

"I don't mean to be skeptical, but is that really how you cure hiccups, Master Yoda?" he asked. Yoda simply laughed and shook his head.

"Only one real cure for hiccups, there is: go away, wait for them to. But humoring the young ones, it is fun to."


	2. Chapter 2

It was reported by intel that Count Dooku's assassin, Asajj Ventress, would be arriving there to meet unknown allies for a trade of sorts on an uncharted, but nearby, desert planet. What exactly they were trading, the Republic wasn't sure, but they were sure it wasn't good.

Behind her seat in the cockpit, Ahsoka snuck behind it to grab a bag of cookies she hid in a bag hanging over it. Opening the bag quietly enough for Anakin not to notice, she took a bite. Furrowing her eyebrows, she found this was an unusually salty cookie. In fact, a lot of the cookies were pretty salty.

 _Oh well,_ Ahsoka thought, smiling, _still wouldn't let a batch of otherwise perfectly good cookies go to waste._

Anakin rolled his eyes and sighed under his breath as he listened to his apprentice chow down on the cookie bag.

* * *

Landing on the sandy surface, right in front of an abandoned temple, Ahsoka and Anakin were the last to jump out of their ship.

"Hic!" Ahsoka covered her mouth with her hands, hoping to muffle the sound.

"You say something, Snips?" Anakin asked. Putting her hands down, she shook her head.

 _Great,_ she thought once his back was turned, _my hiccups are back. Maybe if I don't say anything, no one will notice..._

"HIC!" again, another one slipped out of her mouth.

"Uh...are you okay?" her master asked, squinting.

Before she could answer, Ahsoka fell into a seemingly endless spell of hiccups, making her body jump and twitch as she accidentally knocked over some clone troopers, and the ship they came in.

When the dust finally cleared, Ahsoka was sitting on her rump, looking around. No one was injured, and no equipment was broken, but she still made quite a mess.

"...Heh, heh, sorry!" she called out.

* * *

Ahsoka had tried to help her team clean up, but after about five minutes, they made her sit down on the sidelines so she and her hiccupping body wouldn't knock over anything else.

"Onat...Akos...ah...HIC!" Frowning, she found that this time, the cure didn't work.

 _I guess even old Jedi tricks can be faulty sometimes..._ she thought.

"Alright, men." Anakin clapped his hands together. "Let's go in and stop those trades before they even begin." Anakin and the clone troopers ran off into temple.

"Master! HIC!" Ahsoka stood up. "Wait for me! HIC!"

Falling into a fit of hiccups, she dropped to her knees, a cloud of dust and sand forming around her. Accidentally breathing it in, now she had coughing to deal with on top of the hiccups. Looking up, she found Barriss standing in front of her, her hand extended.

"Are you alright?" she asked, helping her up. All Barriss got in response was hiccups and coughing. "Wrong tube, right? Don't worry, that'll wear off in a few minutes. Come on, let's follow them."

* * *

Having been left behind by the rest of the group, the only light the two Padawans had was their lightsabers.

"HIC! ...HIC! HICCUP, HIC!" Ahsoka could barely keep her feet on the ground with how much she was hiccupping.

 _Maybe holding my breath will do me good, this time,_ she thought, grinning.

Putting away her lightsabers, Ahsoka's body slowly began to balloon as she sucked in her breath.

"Ahsoka, wait!"

But it was too late. Her body had already ballooned, and bounced off into the dark. Losing her, she ran after her until she found she couldn't keep up.

"OOF!" the voice echoed through the ruins. Rushing off towards the sound, Barriss suddenly dropped her lightsaber, arriving just in time to catch Ahsoka as she fell from Ventress' Force Push. The sound of receeding footsteps rang through the temple.

"Get her! She's getting away!" Barriss exclaimed as she set Ahsoka back on the ground.

With all of Ahsoka's hiccups, she had a hard time keeping up with her friend.

"HIC!" Tripping over and landing face-first on the ground, she realized that these hiccups could probably give some power to her Force Jumps. "HIC!" Taking full advantage of her discovery, she leaped ahead of Barriss, and even Ventress, the two managing to corner her in a clear area outside of the Temple. The Separatist drawing her lightsabers, she prepared to fight them.

Barriss was the first to take Ventress on, trying to attack from behind. Hiccuping, Ahsoka tried to take a swing at Ventress' other lightsaber, but fell into the ground, soon spitting out a mouthful of sand.

"Oh, _no!_ A _powerful Jedi_ is stopped by mere hiccups?! What _has_ the galaxy come to?!" Ventress laughed mockingly. The Dathomirian was stronger and much more experienced in combat, thus having an easier time dealing with them both. Ahsoka constantly tripping and missing due to her hiccups was certainly something to help her cause (and her amusement).

"HIC!" Ahsoka slipped and fell onto her back during her next lunge. Her lightsaber was flung from her hands and into one of the temple's columns. It was so old and weak it tumbled over, causing part of the roof to slide off and land in front of them, creating a huge dust cloud. In all of the confusion, Barriss pinned Ventress down to the ground, and tore her lightsabers from her hands with the Force.

* * *

With Ventress successfully arrested, Ahsoka and Barriss met everyone else back at the front of the Temple. It seemed they managed to take care of everyone else on their own.

"Good job, you two," Anakin praised. "Let's take them back to base for questioning."

"Hey, your hiccups are gone!" Barriss exclaimed.

"Wow, I guess they are," Ahsoka smiled. "That's a relief." Smiling, they walked back to the ship.

 **"HIC!"** Embarrassed, Barriss covered her mouth.

"Here we go again..." Ahsoka sighed.


End file.
